Opposites Attract
by VampzForever
Summary: Damon is new to Mystic Falls and he's the bad boy that every girl wants. Elena is the sweet, nice and popular girl who is focused on leaving her small town behind. She can't stand Damon. But what happens when he starts to want Elena? Will she be able to turn him away and focus on her future? Or will she fall for his charm despite his player status?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Damon would already be with Elena and they could live happily ever after! :)**

I stared in my mirror and allowed myself to smile softly at my reflection. Today was the start to a new year, my senior year finally. I had waited for this day since my sophomore year. This was the year that I would finally be able to leave everything in this town behind. Everything that I had worked so hard for would be worth it when I finally got my acceptance letter into college and got out of here.

I turned to get my pink sweater just as my friend, Caroline started to call me. My smiled widened as I answered the call.

"Eeeeeleeeennnnaaaa! IT'S TIME!" If there was anyone I could count on to hate this small town anymore than I did, it was Caroline Forbes. Her mom was the Sheriff and they had always had a rocky relationship. Getting out of town and far away from her mom was number one on Caroline's bucket list. She wanted to live in a world of fashion and popularity, something that Mystic Falls did not have. I let out a small laugh; of course we would both want to be best friends. We both wanted out so badly, it seemed like everyone else could live here forever, but not us.

"I know, Care. We're going to rock this year."

"Rock it? We're going to _own _it, Elena! Now hurry up and come outside! You don't want to be late on the first day do you?" We both let out a loud laugh at that. We knew that if it was up to us, we wouldn't even be here right now getting ready to go to our own personal hell hole.

I hung up the phone, grabbed my book bag, and hurried down the stairs. I noticed my Aunt Jenna in the kitchen messing with the toaster and let out a chuckle. I loved my aunt to death, but that women could not cook to save her life, even if it was something as simple as toast. When she finally saw me she backed away from the toaster embarrassingly.

"Hey, Elena, I didn't know if you wanted some toast or something? I could make you something." I raised an eyebrow at the toaster then looked back at her and she slowly picked up her hands. "Okay, fine I know. How about a granola bar though?"

"A granola bar sounds fine, Jenna. Thanks. Caroline's here, though. So I'll see you later." I grabbed my breakfast bar and leaned in to give my aunt a hug.

"Okay, well I hope you two have a good day. I'm so proud of you, Elena. They would be proud of you, too. You know that."

I smiled at her and nodded, that subject was not something I could get into right now. Instead, I just waved goodbye at her and walked out my front door. I could only hope that today would be a good one.

Damn! It was already 7:50 and I still couldn't find my leather jacket. You have got to be kidding me! I have less than 10 minutes to be at the godforsaken school, and there was no way in hell I was leaving without my signature jacket. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a sigh. Way to start off the new school year, Damon.

"Damon! Hurry up; we're going to be late if you don't get down here." I rolled my eyes at my obnoxious brother's voice. Leave it to Saint Stefan to have to be at school early. I looked around my room one more time before finally giving up and making my way down the stairs.

"Wow, brother. Way to dress up for the first day of school." I looked down at my clothes and scoffed. Leave it to Stefan to make a comment about my clothes while he was the one wearing a red shirt with matching converse. How very stylish of him.

"What? This is a John Varvatos shirt. Don't be a dick, Steffy."

"I meant way to pick such amazing and bright colors to wear, because nothing says 'I'm happy' like the color black." I rolled my eyes at him. Here we go again…

"Well, sorry we can't all walk around in every color of the rainbow handing out hugs like a freaking Care bear." Stefan narrowed his eyes at me and I knew I had won this round.

"Whatever, can we just hurry up and get to school. Some of us actually care, you know."

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my keys before heading out the door. I could only hope that today would go by fast.

As Caroline and I pulled into the school parking lot I did a double take of myself in her car mirror. My long, brown hair was up in a pony tail and I had no make up on, as usual. My mom had always told me I was naturally pretty, and I had always believed her. I never wore any make up, only the occasional lip gloss and when Caroline forced me too. I smiled at myself for the second time that day and turned to face Caroline.

"Are you ready?"

"Please, Elena. I've been waiting for this day for a while now. I can't wait to get this year over with." She smiled at me before stepping out of her car. I closed the mirror and grabbed my bag from the back of her car. I was slowly opening my door as a blue Camero sped into the parking space next to ours and I had to quickly close the car door before I got hit. What in the hell was that?

Suddenly, a boy stepped out of the car and my breath got stuck in my throat. He was absolutely beautiful. I was almost sure he was new, because I surely would have remembered a face like that. He had long, raven black hair that fell across his forehead almost touching his eyes. Oh my goodness, those eyes… they were the deepest shade of blue, almost as if you were looking right into the Caribbean Sea and they were narrowed right at me. Shit.

I slowly opened my door as he stepped out of the way for me and I turned to face him. Well, damn! He was even more beautiful up close.

"I am so sorry about that. I didn't even see you coming. I just opened the door and there you were…" Great, Elena. Way to make yourself look like a fool, just keep blabbering on! Yeah, he totally doesn't think you're a freak or anything.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should watch out. I could have hit you, you know. The last thing I need on the first day of school is some clueless girl sitting in the hospital because of me."

My voice got caught in my throat. Was this guy serious? I was just trying to apologize to him here and he was blaming _me_? I hadn't even done anything wrong! I stared at him, my blood starting to boil, but before I could even respond the one voice I hated more than anything made an appearance.

"Damon! Damon! Hey!"

I turned my head to the right and saw Katherine Petrova. _Oh, great! _Just what I needed. Wait, Damon? That was his name? It sounded like the name of a serious, business man, not the name of an easy going guy. Huh, well it sure fit him. Wait! How in the world did Katherine know him? Oh, what am I even asking? This girl probably had her Hot New Guy Radar going off the moment he got into town. I wouldn't be surprised if she had already marked him as hers.

"Hey, Damon, you left your jacket at my house the other night." Oh, well there you go! I was right. Damn is there one guy this girl hasn't hit on?

I watched as Damon smiled at her and took the leather jacket out of her hands. They looked like a match made in heaven or perhaps, hell. They were both dressed in black from their head to their toes and from what I could tell; Damon was as much of an asshole as she was a bitch. Hell, they even had that same stupid smirk on like they owned the damn school and he hadn't even been here for ten minutes!

"Thanks, Kat baby. I thought I lost it." He leaned in and kissed the topped of her head softly as he greeted her. I cleared my throat as I suddenly began to fell very awkward.

Katherine finally looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Ew, Damon, what are you doing with her?" I wanted to rip out her curls and scream in her face but instead I just glared at her.

"Oh, I forgot about her. She was just standing in my way. I almost hit her with my car while driving in." I heard Katherine laugh and I had to refrain from going ten different types of crazy on her ass.

"Oh, too bad you didn't." I scoffed at what she said and even Damon looked at her kind of shocked, but before I could even say anything Caroline came up to us.

"Petrova, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business, _Forbes_."

If there were any two people who hated each other it was Katherine and Caroline. Ever since they were little they were always battling each other out for who was better, whether it was sports, fashion, or boys. Occasionally I was thrown into their little spats, but I couldn't stand Katherine so I was okay with it.

"Well, you're next to my car and it seems like you're bothering Elena. So I'm making it my business. Now, what are you doing here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes before answering. "Oh, please Caroline. I wasn't next to _your _car. I was next to Damon's, who happens to be with me so don't get any ideas." Caroline and I both scoffed at her words.

"Well, _Kat_, if he's with _you_ than he must not be all that." Damon's eyes turned over to Caroline as he looked at her with rage. I guess he didn't take comments like that so lightly. "Besides, if I remembered correctly you're the one who goes after _my _sloppy seconds. Not the other way around."

Now it was both Katherine and Damon's turn to glare at Caroline. Damn that girl had some serious guts!

"Whatever, Caroline, I hope you have a wonderful day. I'll be seeing you around. " Katherine just looked me up and down. "Elena." Well, that was as close to a goodbye as I ever got from her. She walked away after her parting words and waited for Damon to join her.

He just looked at me as if he was actually studying me for the first time since he had seen me. I stood completely paralyzed under his icy blue stare.

"See you around… Elena." The way my name rolled off his tongue almost had me pass out right then and there. It was like I never wanted anyone else to say my name ever again, only him.

Wait. Elena. What are you talking about? This guy is a complete asshole! Remember, he's with Katherine. That should be a complete red light.

Before I could even say anything he was gone, walking away with the one person I couldn't stand.

I heard the bell ring and I was finally pulled out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag from the ground and turned to walk to the front of the high school with Caroline.

Great, not even first period and already I had got into it with the bitch of Mystic Falls and even met and almost got ran over by the hot asshole of a new student.

This day way definitely not going as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

******Disclaimer: Well, as much as I wish I owned the Vampire Diaries.. I don't. :( *sigh... Wouldn't it be great to own Damon? Even if for just a day? ;)**

Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback! :) This is my first Fan Fiction so I'm pretty iffy about my story! Please, feel free to leave me a review letting me know what you think! It's highly appreciated. I will try to update as much as I can, with having school and all. I hope to at least get two chapters out for y'all every week. Well, with that said here's Chapter Two! :)

* * *

"Miss Gilbert, can you please pay attention. I understand that you may not be so interested in this lesson, but trust me, you will be once it's on your final exam."

I wanted to roll my eyes at the teacher in front of me. I was having a bad day and her going on and on about Julius Caesar made me want to go crazy! I kind of understand why Gretchen wanted to stab him now.

"I'm sorry, Ms. White. I'll pay attention." She simply scoffed and turned away. Well, how rude of her.

I was going to go back to playing with the pink nail polish on my finger when the door suddenly opened. My head shot up and I mentally cursed in my mind.

Great! Of all people that could have walked into this class _he_ just had to be one of them. Well, way to be fashionably late.

"And just who might you be, young man?" I noticed that Ms. White did not sound mad at all, more like intrigued. Ha. Well, leave it to her to be completely mesmerized by his looks.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

Holy shit. Salvatore? As in Giuseppe Salvatore? The Salvatore boarding house?

It seemed I wasn't the only one who realized just who he was. The girls sat in their desks with their mouths hanging open and a look of pure lust on their faces. Of course they would be trying to get with him now just to get a bit of daddy's money.

The boys on the other hand sat with a sort of uncomfortable look at their faces. I wanted to laugh at all of them. I bet they would be keeping a very close eye on their girlfriend's now. How very middle school of them.

"Very well, Mr. Salvatore. Take a seat next to Miss Gilbert, it's the only available one I'm afraid." Oh yes, because it was _such_ a pity to sit next to me. Please! Bite me.

I noticed Damon's eyes flash with something, but I couldn't really tell what it was, before he smirked. What the hell?

As he made his way to me I had to hold myself back from tripping him on that pretty face of his. I bet he wouldn't look so pretty with a broken nose, now would he?

"Hello again, Elena."

Damn him and that sexy, deep voice of his! Ugh. Snap out of it, Elena! I simply grunted to acknowledge him.

"Oh, well aren't you a girl of very many words." I rolled my eyes and looked down, allowing my hair to form a curtain between us.

I felt something brushed against my hair and looked down to noticed his fingers running through it. What the hell? I flinched and pick up my head.

"What are you doing, Damon? This morning you were a complete ass. I don't even know you and I already don't like you! Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Well, you see, Elena, I don't know if I can do that. I mean we are English partners, aren't we?" He smirked and I wanted to punch it right off his face.

"Okay, but what's your point? You're my English partner. That's it." He let out a low chuckle and I narrowed my eyes at him. Who did this guy think he was? He was new here and already acting like he owned the damn place.

"Keep telling yourself that. You won't be able to resist me. They never can."

I felt my blood start to boil again. How dare him! I wasn't some random girl you just pick up and flirt with. I don't care how cute he was. I opened my mouth to reply but was beaten to it by Ms. White's scratchy voice.

"Miss Gilbert! If you do not leave Mr. Salvatore alone I will have to remove you from this class."

I was too angry to speak so I simply glared up at Damon. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, but this time he added a wink. Oh great! Only a whole school year left with him.

* * *

I was sitting next to Katherine and desperately trying to drown out her high-pitched voice. She was going on about how Amber Fell was trying to run for cheer leading captain or something. I really didn't see how that was such a big deal, but apparently to Katherine it was her equivalent of the world ending.

In all honesty, I just wanted to find that certain doe eyed brunette. Elena Gilbert. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She seemed so pure and full of life. Her eyes seemed like they were carrying a secret, something very few knew. I wanted to know that secret more than anything. I just wanted to know her. I knew I had probably blown all my chances of getting to know her by the way I acted this morning. I hadn't met to be mean to her, but I was just in a bad mood. It hadn't helped that I had gotten a phone call from my oh, so loving dad, on the way to school. He was yelling about how I was useless and he didn't see why I couldn't be as good as Stefan. He didn't understand why I even went to school if I had no shot of going anywhere in life.

I felt my hands crushing the apple they were holding as I went on to think about my dad. I swear, he was the one person who could make me completely angry so fast.

"Damon! Are you even listening to me?" I turned my head to the left to see Katherine pouting at me. God, I hated when girls did that. Although I'm sure Elena would look good doing that…

"I'm sorry, Kat. I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Damn, this girl had a tendency of doing everything I hated. How did I even get stuck with her? Oh yeah, she was a _Petrova_. My dad would love her. Money loves money, you know.

"Daaaamon." She whined out my name and I mentally cringed. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking. You know I hate it when you don't. Anyway, I was saying that we should go to The Grill after school? I don't like this lunch food, and it'll give us a chance to be alone."

I wanted to tell her that The Grill would probably be crawling with people, especially with it being the first day of school. I simply nodded my agreement, though. Anything was better than getting into a spat with Katherine. I certainly did not have enough energy for that.

She showed her excitement by hugging my arms and leaning her head onto my shoulder. She let out a squeal and went on to talk about how Twilight was coming out next week and we would absolutely _have_ to see it.

Great, shoot me now.

* * *

As I got home I threw my book bag on the ground and jumped face first into my couch. Finally! After such a long and excruciating first day of school I could finally relax. Or at least that was until my phone went off.

_If you want to get out alive _

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life _

I picked up my phone to see that Caroline was calling me. I groaned. Of course, this girl probably already wanted to do something.

"Hello?"

"Omg, Elena! The Grill is having a back to school sort of party thing! Matt told me today. I think we should totally go. It would be so much fun!"

I internally groaned. I knew it.

"I don't know, Care… I kind of was just hoping I could stay home and relax."

"I am not taking no for an answer, Elena Gilbert. You will go with me and we _will_ have fun. Okay, great! Besides you'll never guess who's going!"

That got my attention. Who was going? Maybe it would be that hunk of a guy Damon… Wait, stop stop! I mentally cursed myself for how many times I had to make myself stop thinking about him today.

"Who's going?"

"Tyler!" I groaned once again. Oh god, here we go again. "Elena. Don't even try to deny that you like him! I know you do. Just admit it already."

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me. Leave it to Caroline to never get over that.

"I do NOT like him. I simply helped him out this summer for the Fourth of July fireworks display at his house. No big deal. Seriously."

"Seriously? Yeah, keep telling yourself that! I think it's a pretty big deal when you also _watched _the display with him. If I remember correctly there was a blanket and some serious cuddling going on!"

"I fell asleep, Caroline! Nothing happened!"

"Well, I heard him saying that you looked _super _good today. He was really hoping you would go to The Grill. So… please?" I groaned loud enough for her to hear.

"Fine, Caroline! But I'm only going for you, not for Tyler Lockwood!" She let out a giggle and I knew she didn't believe me at all.

"Okay, 'Lena. Whatever you say. I'll pick you up at seven."

I hung up the phone and let out a sigh. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Well, there ya go! Chapter Two! What do y'all think? Wonder what will happen at The Grill? :O Review to find out! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I still don't own the Vampire Diaries.. but I can at least dream that I do. :)**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I am SO SO SO SORRY! I know I didn't update all week, but I had so much going on! However, since it's Thanksgiving break this week I plan to catch up on some chapters!**

**OH! So, did y'all watch last weeks episode of The Vampire Diaries? All I can say is "FINALLY!" I don't know about you guys, but I've been waiting for that to happen since the first time Damon told Elena he loved her! Yay. Count me one happy fan. :))**

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Elena, honey, you are NOT walking out of this house looking like that! Are you kidding me?"

I looked down at my outfit and frowned. I thought I looked pretty decent. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans with a red shirt and my converse. It was my comfortable look.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Are you serious right now?" I stared at Caroline completely unfazed. "Oh my gosh, you totally are. Poor girl. Okay, first off, you're wearing jeans! Would you wear jeans to a club, Elena?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"This is not a club. It's The Grill. Get real, Caroline."

"Oh, honey, I am real. Those pants however are not!"

"Stop hating on my pants! There's nothing wrong with them!" It was Caroline's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on! When I'm done with you, you'll be club-tastic!"

I groaned before following Caroline to her closet.

Half an hour later I was looking at myself in Caroline's full length body mirror, and well, I was impressed.

I was rocking a black mini skirt with a red sequenced top and black pumps to match. My hair was in its signature high ponytail, but this time it was slightly curled, adding some bounce to it. As usual I wore no make-up, but I did apply a little of my cinnamon lip gloss I had just gotten earlier this week. I smiled at my reflection, definitely content with Caroline's work.

"Tell me I am genius! Go on, say it." I laughed at how proud Caroline was of herself.

"You're a genius Caroline! Really, I look great. Thanks."

"You are so welcome! Told you it was better than those jeans! With the way you look tonight, Tyler won't be able to resist you."

"Caroline…"

"Shh! Don't start! Quick, help me find a matching purse for my outfit." I rolled my eyes before following Caroline once again.

* * *

I ran my hands through Katherine's hair as I pulled her closer to me. I felt her groan against my lips, but I knew it was out of pleasure. She slowly parted her lips and allowed me full access into her mouth which I gladly took. I kissed her hungrily and it was laced with desperation. I didn't really know what I was desperate for, because it surely wasn't her. Sure, she was hot, but she wasn't exactly what I wanted. I wanted that certain innocent, doe eyed girl. She was sweet and caring and that's what I wanted. The more I thought about Elena, the more I felt myself pulling Katherine closer to me. I was practically crushing my lips onto hers, leaving her lips bruised for sure. I slowly ran my hands down to her waist and picked her up so she was straddling me. I laid back into her bed and watched as she slowly made her way down my stomach. I hadn't even realized my shirt had ever come off. As she was kissing her way down all I could think of was Elena. Damn, I barely knew this girl and already I was lusting after her. Wait, this wasn't right. I didn't want to do this with Katherine. Or, well, not while Elena was on my mind at least. That was way too weird for me. I gently pushed Katherine up off of me and immediately I could tell she was pissed off. Great.

"What the hell was that, Damon?" Uh…

"Shouldn't you get ready for tonight? I mean, it's almost time to go." Yeah, nice lie. She raised a knowing eyebrow at me and for a second I thought she might just pounce on me and not take no for an answer. Instead she just gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Come with me; help me choose what to wear." I smiled at myself in my mind and got up off the bed to follow her to her huge walk-in closet.

What felt like hours later, Katherine and I were finally ready. I settled on my normal black shirt, black pants, and leather jacket. What can I say? Black was a damn good color.

Katherine was dressed, well, a little more for show. She was wearing the tightest black pants ever, I'm not going to lie, they fit her figure amazingly. She was sporting a tight black halter top that showed off a little of her stomach and her signature black heeled boots. Of course her hair was curled in that way that only Katherine could do.

As I looked at us in the mirror, I noticed just how good we both clicked with each other. We had a love for dark things, and we were both damaged beyond all means. We could help each other get through this dark phase in our lives. But as I stopped to actually think about it, I wasn't sure she was the one I wanted.

No, I wanted that innocent girl. I wanted Elena. Damn her. Why couldn't she just show an interest in me? Maybe if I apologized for this morning she wouldn't be so mad. I smiled and nodded at myself. Yes, I would apologize. That always works.

"Damon. Are you ready?" I looked over at Katherine before saying yes. I was more than ready.

* * *

As I walked into The Grill I scolded. I definitely needed a drink. I wonder who was working the bar. As my eyes scanned the room they slowly came across a long legged brunette sitting at the bar by herself. Hmm, I might as well have fun here while Katherine was off doing who knows what.

I smiled to myself and made my way to the mystery girl. As I sat down next to her I noticed she had a drink in her hand. So she wasn't a minor? Older girl? Definitely hot.

"Well, hello there. Why is a beautiful lady like you, here by yourself?" The girl spit out her drink and her head shot up. What the hell? Not the reaction I was going for. As she turned her head to me and I almost laughed.

"Elena? What the hell?" Wow, what luck I had! Wait. Why is she here drinking? She's definitely not of age!

"Elena, what are you drinking?"

She let out a giggle before throwing her hands up, signaling that she had no idea what she was drinking anymore. She was drunk. Great.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Damon?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked at me. Oh, the things I could do to her…

"No, Elena. Now why are you drinking? Who gave you this?" I grabbed the drink out of her hands and she pouted her lips at me. Only she could make that face look good.

"Daaaamooooon. Gimme my drink back! I was not finished!"

"Oh, but I think you are. Now, who gave this to you? You really shouldn't be drinking, Elena. Someone could take advantage of you. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Truthfully, I would kill anyone before they thought of hurting this poor girl. It was crazy but I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before answering.

"Weren't you going to take advantage of me? Or at least that was until you found out it was me sitting her and not some bombshell. Please, don't act like you care, Damon." I let out a loud sigh.

"I do care, Elena. Look I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I was just in a bad mood. Please, forgive me."

"I don't care about your mood swings, okay? You can be in a bad mood for all I care. Hell, you could go jump off a bridge in an angry rage. I still wouldn't care." She paused before letting her eyes scan the room and I would be lying if I said her words didn't hurt. "Oh, look there's my date now!" She pointed somewhere across the room and jumped up off the barstool. I wasn't going to lie; this girl had amazing grace for being so drunk. Wait? Date? My eyes followed her finger and I almost growled in frustration.

Tyler Lockwood? You're kidding me, right?

"Tyleeeeeeeer! Hi, Tyler! Did you miss me?" Tyler's eyes widened and he looked taken aback by her drunken figure. Huh, I guess Miss Gilbert here didn't drink so much after all.

"Elena? When did you get here? And why the hell are you drunk? You never drink. Where's Caroline? Damn that girl for leaving you alone!"

"But Tyler, I thought you would be happy to see me? Damon here almost swept me away and kidnapped me! I was scared. Then I saw you, and now I feel safe again." She cuddled into the side of his arm and I almost gagged. Sure, I almost kidnapped her… whatever. I was starting to feel really awkward. Was there something going on between them that I didn't know about? I coughed loudly so my presence would be even more clear for them.

Tyler looked over and me and cocked his head to the side. Don't act like you didn't see me, dick.

"Damon. Hey, what's up man?"

"Just enjoying the party, I love these scenes." Actually, I hated parties. I hated the drunken girls who would grind over anything that moved. I hated how these people play mainstream artist that had no clue of what they were singing. I was annoyed to say the least.

"Oh, well, can you take care of Elena? I need to find Caroline. If Elena is this bad, I can't imagine what she looked like right now."

"No, Tyler! Don't leave me alone with him. He's so mean. He hates me." My eyes widened. Hate? How could I possible hate this beautiful girl in front of me?

"Elena…"

"Fine! Just go. I guess I can stay with Damon the grouch for now."

Tyler gave us a parting look and walked off fast. Finally. Something about that boy just made me mad. I didn't know what though. Elena was playing with her hands and humming something under her breath. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Elena, why do you think I hate you?"

"I don't think; I know. I don't know why you insist on talking to me. I'm not like other girls you like, I'm sure." Huh? Other girls? She barely knew me!

"What do you mean 'other girls'?"

"I'm not like Katherine, Damon. She's so beautiful and… and… I'm just me. I'm not going to be able to give you the things she can give you. I'm not her. Shouldn't you be with her right now? If you want her why are you even here with me right now? I'm sure she's off waiting for you somewhere."

To be honest, I hadn't even thought of Katherine all night. Or well I hadn't, until I saw Elena. I couldn't careless where she was last night. All I knew was I wanted this beautiful girl in front of me, not Katherine. She wasn't particularly on my mind right now. I was about to open my mouth to respond when someone else appeared.

"Hello, Elena." Oh dear god. Stefan!? What the hell…

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Count me confused. I didn't even know these two knew each other.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm meeting Elena here. She invited me so I could get to know everyone a little better."

I looked over at Elena who was now biting her lip. I didn't even know what to say. My brother? Really?

"Oh, well don't let me ruin your evening. Take care of her Saint Steffy. She's feeling a little tipsy." I chuckled as Stefan gave me a look. Yeah, blame me for her bring drunk. Whatever. I watched as Stefan put his arm around Elena and led her away.

Damn. I was going to need a drink or two.

* * *

& Stefan just become a part of this story! Don't worry! This story is strictly  Damon and Elena. Gotta keep things interesting though, right? ;)  
Review, review, review! :))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries still does not belong to me.. sadly. :(**

* * *

Damon looked so sad or was it smug? I couldn't even tell at this point. All I knew was his blue eyes were still piercing into me, quite frankly it was creeping me out. I couldn't stand his obnoxious behavior or the way he thought every girl in the world wanted him. I didn't want him… or at least that's what I kept telling myself. I pulled myself away from my thoughts of Damon and focused on the green eyed boy by my side.

Stefan was cute. There was no denying that, but that's all he was. Cute. He had crazy brown hair that stuck up in all directions, very Edward Cullen of him, nothing like Damon's straight, raven black hair that fell down across his forehead. Stefan had dark green eyes that made you feel as if you were forever walking in a meadow, while Damon had piercing blue eyes that made you feeling like you were drowning in an ocean. And from what I could tell these two, while brothers, were nothing alike. Stefan seemed to be very much the gentlemen and he seemed… selfless. Damon on the other hand was a "playboy", anyone could see that. He looked like the type that always got what he wanted and threw a fit when he didn't. To sum it up, he was _selfish._

"Elena! Are you okay?" Matt practically yelled in my ear and I winced at the noise. Damn all my drinking, damn all my thoughts during my drunken stage! I had a feeling that had somehow not helped me out one bit.

"She's fine, Matt. She just had a bit to drink." Matt was one of the few people I had already introduced Stefan too, and of course that had gotten together just fine. I had left them alone for all but five minutes and already they were best friends talking about sports and all that. Hmm, boys.

"Elena? Drinking? What the hell. Oh, damn Caroline." I smiled to myself. I found it amusing how everyone loved to immediately blamed Caroline, our dear party girl.

"Oh, come on guys! Give me a little credit. You know you guys love seeing her like this. She's not so uptight." Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I looked over at Caroline and smiled brightly at her. I loved this girl. She was my best friend. She was the reason I was able to get over the rough patch of my life. She was the only one who didn't treat me like I was glass and could break at any moment. She understood me.

"Yeah, guys, leave Caroline alone. Wasn't the whole point of this night to have fun?" Everyone looked at me warily at first then slowly nodded in agreement. "Great! So stop being so boring and let's have some fun!"

With that being said I grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor, or at least what we had made into a dance floor.

Keep Your Hands off My Girl by Good Charlotte was playing. "Oh, My Gosh! I love this song!" Stefan laughed as I began to dance around him with a big smile on my face. Maybe this night could turn into something good.

* * *

Could this night get any damn worse? I watched as Elena danced with Stefan to the song that explained exactly how I felt right now.

"Keep your hands off my girl, Stefan," I muttered so low that no one could hear me. I didn't even know why I was feeling so angry right now. Elena wasn't my girl, as much as I wanted her to be, and I definitely was not drunk enough to be experiencing weird thoughts about irrelevant things. But was this irrelevant? I didn't know.

How ironic, right? Elena falling for the good brother. That's how it always happened, right? The good girl always fell for the good guy, it could never be the bad guy turned good. Could I ever be good, though? I had a certain way of doing things… I couldn't help it. Something about this beautiful girl I had just met made me want to try to be better. I finished off my drink before setting it back on the bar and focused on the crowd in front of me.

I saw Katherine dancing with some guy I had not yet seen. Oh well, it didn't bother me at all. In fact I wondered if it was strange that I was not bothered by this. Technically she wasn't really even my girlfriend. She was just a girl I knew that I had hooked up with a few times. She wasn't looking for a relationship or anything serious; I doubted she could even handle anything serious. She had a hard time settling on just one thing. She always had to have more. I didn't care though. She wasn't a big deal to me. She was just someone to have fun with.

I couldn't see Elena anymore and that was just fine by me. Maybe now I could just focus on my night. As I kept my eyes on the floor though, I noticed Stefan was still there, but Tyler wasn't. What the hell? Wasn't Stefan supposed to be watching Elena? Did he seriously let her go off with that guy? I got up from my bar stool and walked over to the crowd of people.

"Stefan." My little brother slowly turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, Damon, what's up?"

"Where's Elena?" I watched as Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, probably confused as to why I was so concerned with his little friend.

"She's with Tyler!" It was Blondie who piped up with excitement; as if Elena being with Tyler was the best thing in the world.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! He took her outside for some fresh air. It was very nice of him." Fresh air? I almost growled at this. Didn't anyone know that's like the oldest line in the book? If a guy took you outside it wasn't for some "fresh air"; it was so he could get you away from the crowd and try to put the moves on you. Everyone should know that by now.

I gave Stefan a hard looked, promising we would talked about this later. He just glanced down at his hands. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before taking off to find Elena.

* * *

My head hurt. Really, really, really bad. I just wanted to lay down somewhere, preferably next to a trashcan, and fall asleep. I felt so sick and I just wanted to puke my brains out. Tyler had offered to take me outside to get some fresh air and I agreed; fresh air was exactly what I needed right now.

I had seen Damon walk out after noticing me and Stefan dancing. I didn't really know what his problem was, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Was he mad at me? Ugh! I don't even know why I cared. He wasn't my boyfriend, hell, we weren't even friends. He just came out of nowhere and started acting like he cared about me or something. It didn't make sense to me.

"Elena? Are you okay?" I hadn't realized how close Tyler was to me. His lips were slightly grazing my ear from behind and I had to stop a shudder from appearing, and not the good kind. His breath was hot against my ear and I didn't like it.

"I'm fine, Ty. I just need to stand here for a minute and catch my breath."

"Something making you lose it?" Before I could even ask what he meant by that I felt his hands grip my arms and spin me around. Whoa! If my head wasn't spinning before; it sure as hell was now. Tyler looked at me before quickly pressing his lips onto mine. I was in complete shock. What the hell was happening?

"Tyler, stop!" I had to mumble my words because his lips were bruising mine so badly. Somehow we only took this as a sign to go on with his attack and he pushed me against the side wall of the Grill and continued to kiss me. I tried to push him off but I was way too drunk and he was too strong for me to hold off.

"Stop! Please, stop…" I realized I probably sounded pathetic and soon enough I decided to just give up. I wasn't strong enough for this right now.

"I think she said to stop." I heard a deep, intense voice come out from the shadows but I couldn't make out who it was. My head was spinning and my thoughts were slowly drifting off. I felt as though I was slowly drifting into darkness. Tyler hands were soon thrown off of me and I felt my body slide to the ground. I heard some threats but I didn't know who or where they were coming from.

I felt someone's arms slowly try and lift me up, as if they didn't want to hurt me and I grunted slightly.

"Shh, my beautiful Elena. Close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise I'll take care of you." I wanted to demand who this man was and why he thought he could possible take care of me. But his arms were so warm and his voice was so soothing. So, instead of lashing out I simply sighed and cuddled closer into his chest as I let myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was nice wasn't it? Damon always coming to her rescue. :') But what will Elena think when she wakes up? Oh, no. Review to find out!  
& I hope everyone had an amazing and safe Thanksgiving break!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. No matter how much I wish I did. :(**

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the amazing feedback I have been getting! Y'all are the reason I keep my story going. :) Also, I would like to make a point clear: Yes, this is an all human story! I'm sorry I didn't point that out earlier. I just figured an all human would be better for my first story. :) 

**& Did you guys see Thursday's episode! OMG. :o I was super happy! Until Caroline opened her mouth. :( Once again, the writer's gave me EXACTLY what I wanted and were still able to make me hate it! But still happy to see Delena growing! :))**

**Anyway, here you go with Chapter Five! Enjoy. **

* * *

****I woke up with the worst headache I had ever experienced…ever. I wanted to scream and shout and block out all the noise. I could hear someone talking to me. I think they were saying my name? Who was it, though? This voice was way too deep to be Caroline's. God, why wouldn't they stop yelling!?

"Elena… wake up." Damn it! I am awake, please, shut up! The voice was clearer though. It was a boy, that much I could tell. His voice was soft, it was probably a very pleasant voice to listen to but with headache, I just wanted him to shut up.

Wait. A boy? What the hell? What boy could I possible come home with? Oh, my god! Tell me I didn't come home with Tyler. Tell me I was not that stupid! Without thinking I let my eyes regrettably shoot open and I hissed at the light that automatically hit my eyes. It was like someone placed the sun right in this damn room! I shoved my face back into the pillow before hearing a soft laughter. The boy was laughing and he had such a beautiful laugh that I found myself chuckling along with him.

I decided to slowly lift my head from the pillow to see who this mystery man was and I almost chocked on my laughter.

"Damon Salvatore." I hadn't meant to say it aloud, but I couldn't help myself. Suddenly little bits and pieces of the previous night came back to me. I had remembered Tyler trying to force himself on me and I remembered someone, I'm guessing Damon, telling him something and saving me I suppose? Did he save me? Well, I guess the better question could be, why did he save me?

I noticed he looked kind of hurt when I questioned who he was. I felt kind of bad, but come on. I was drunk. What was he expecting?

"Yeah, Elena, who else would it be?" He lifted up one eyebrow and I could tell he was actually waiting for an answer. I simply stared up at him. Suddenly, he gaze changed from confused to angry. "Do you even remember what the hell happened last night? What were you doing with that idiot, Tyler? Why the hell were you drunk? I don't understand, Elena. You put yourself in so much danger. If it wasn't for me…"

He let his sentence trail off and I knew exactly what would have happened if it wasn't for him. I was thankful he had been there, but I couldn't find my voice to tell him that. I was still shocked as all my memories came crashing back into me.

My hand reached up for his face since he was sitting down and I let it rest on his cheek. He looked down at me and I felt his face soften. His skin was unbelievably soft, yet I could feel it slightly beginning to feel rough from where he needed to shave. He was cold and it was pleasant against my warm hands. I bit my lip and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. I was about to pull my hand away from him, but he grabbed it and set it back in place.

"I'm sorry, Elena… I just… Fuck, I was so scared. You don't even know what was going through my mind." I was suddenly confused. I thought Damon didn't care about me. Sure, he had tried apologizing the night before… I think? But I couldn't help but wonder if he was just doing that because I was drunk and he knew I wouldn't remember or something.

"Damon, why?" I couldn't finish my sentence, but I knew he understand perfectly. He gave me a pained look and I almost felt bad for asking.

"I know I was mean to you when we first met, Elena. I apologized for that last year, or well, I tried too. You didn't make it easy. I know you probably don't like me and I don't blame you, I'm kind of hard to get along with, but I want to try to be friends. Do you think we could try that? Being friends?"

The way he asked was so sincere. He seemed as though he really wanted to be my friend and I couldn't help but nod my head in assurance.

"Well, you did save me last night. I suppose I do owe you some sort of gratitude?" I gave him a small smile and he let out a breath I hadn't even known he was holding. "I'm not sure it will be an easy friendship though. We're just so different, but we could try."

"Absolutely! Thank you, Elena. I just felt so bad and you're really nice, I would just really love to be your friend."

I was about to respond when someone's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Damon, you okay? I didn't even notice you come in last night."

Damon's door opened and in walked Stefan. His eyes shot open as he saw me sitting in Damon's bed and I quickly grew embarrassed and covered myself with the blankets, even though I was fully clothed.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Stefan didn't sound annoyed or disgusted, he sounded confused and shocked. I'm pretty sure I had mentioned how much I hated his brother a few times last night. I could see why finding us like this would be pretty weird.

Damon let out a sigh and I could tell _he _was annoyed. I had no idea why, though? Stefan was just trying to make sure he was alright. Jeremy always did that with me, it was seriously no big deal.

"Well, Stefan, since you decided to let her wonder off last night I had to save her from being, taken advantage of, by that stupid dog." Stefan's eyes widened at his brother's words and I knew he had no idea about the previous night.

"Taken advantage of? By who? Elena, why didn't you call me? I would have helped you out!" I bit my lower lip and finally spoke up.

"I wasn't exactly thinking of my phone at the time… I'm pretty sure I didn't even know where it was or how to use it at the moment. In case you forgot I was pretty wasted." Now Damon's eyes narrowed.

"By the way, who even gave you something to drink? You're hardly 21. Don't they check for I.D's anymore?"

I scoffed. The Grill had stopped checking for people's ages a long time ago, if you looked old enough they served you, well depending on who was working. It was pretty stupid on their part and could get them into serious trouble, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"You guys never answered my question. Who tried to mess with you last night?" I looked down at Stefan's question. I wasn't really jumping at the idea of talking about last night.

"It was Tyler, you idiot. The guy you so trusted to take her outside for some "fresh air". Come on, Stefan! That's like the oldest trick in the book. You should have been paying more attention to her instead of doing whatever it was you were. She could have been seriously hurt and it would have been your entire fault."

I saw Stefan wince at Damon's words and even I flinched away from him. I didn't blame Stefan for what happened, not at all. It wasn't his fault, and I did go pretty willingly with Tyler. No one had forced me. Stefan came over to my side and kneeled next to the bed.

"I am so sorry, Elena. I really didn't mean to let you go off. I didn't know." I put my hand on Stefan's arm before answering him.

"It's okay, Stefan." I heard Damon scoff and I threw him a quick glare, telling him to shut up. "It wasn't your fault and really, I'm fine. I just want to go home and take a shower." I gave Stefan a smile to assure him that I wasn't mad at him and everything was okay. He seemed to be comforted by my actions and stood back up.

"Well, I was going to head into town to get a few things. I could give you a ride if you want?" I was just about to open my mouth to reply when Damon cut in.

"No."

Both Stefan and l looked at Damon questioningly. What did he have against Stefan taking me home?

"I mean, I can take you home, Elena. I was the one who watched over you last night. Really, it's okay. I can do it."

"Damon, I'm already going into town. You taking her would just be pointless. Let me do it."

Damon and Stefan were glaring at each other and once again I found myself biting my lip. What was with these guys?

"Well, Elena, who do _you _want to take you?" Damon was staring at me, waiting for my answer and I just sat there. I didn't know what his problem was. Stefan had already offered and he was going out anyway, Damon leaving too would be pointless.

"Damon, I think Stefan should take me." I watched as Damon's eyes narrowed at me and he threw a hard look at Stefan, who was just standing there with an amused look on his face. "I mean, Stefan is right. You driving would be pointless. You should catch up on some rest, too. I'm sure watching over me last night wasn't exactly easy." I tried to give him a small smile, hoping he wasn't mad or anything. I mean, we just became friends.

"Fine, whatever, go with Stefan. I'll just fall back asleep. I didn't want to waste gas money on you anyway."

I felt tears come to my eyes as I was immediately hurt by Damon's words. Why was he acting like this? It made no sense. He must have seen my reaction because for a second his face softened and it looked like he was going to apologize, but then he covered it back up and put on his hard look and turned away.

Well, fine, if he wanted to act like an immature jerk, so could I.

I got up from the bed and put on my shoes before walking over to his door.

"Come on, Stefan. Let's just go to my house."

Damon's eyes shot up to me and I realized how my sentence sounded. It was like I had invited Stefan over to spend time with me. Then again, that didn't seem like a bad idea. It would help me learn about him and his brother and just get to know him better, besides he was nice and I hated being alone.

"My aunt and Jeremy are out today and I hate being in that house alone."

Stefan smiled at me before also walking over to the door and nodding.

"Okay, let me just go get my keys and we can leave." I watched as he walked away then I turned my attention back to Damon.

"Goodbye, Damon. I hope you have a good day." He grimaced before responding.

"And I hope you have an amazing time with my brother." I frowned and turned around to leave, taking that as his way of telling me to leave.

I really didn't know what his problem was. I hadn't done anything wrong; I was simply trying to pick the easiest way to get home. He made absolutely no sense. I shook my head and let out a sigh as I walked down the stairs to Stefan.

* * *

Great, I had probably once again come off as an ass to her, but I really couldn't help it. It made me mad that she chose Stefan. Sure, she didn't know about our whole sibling "rivalry" but I did, and I took it pretty seriously. When people picked Stefan over me for the littlest things, it usually pissed me off. I didn't know why, but when _she _did it, it just hurt me. I was just trying to be good friend and help her out? I could have driven her home; it would have been no big deal. I'm sure I'm a lot better company than my baby brother.

She was right; taking care of her last night was not easy. She would wake up numerous times in the middle night, complaining how much her head hurt, and I'm pretty sure she ended up throwing up a few times. I gave her medicine and I held her hair back for her when she needed it, that's some shit I definitely would not have done for anyone else, I think I deserved some award, or at least some alone time with her when she was sober.

I shook my head and was about to get up and take a shower when my phone went off.

"Hello." I didn't even bother to check who was calling me before I answered.

"Damon." I internally groaned at the person who was attempting to sound seductive at the other end of the line, maybe I should have checked my phone after all.

"Andie. Can I help you?"

Andie just happened to be this girl from my past, I suppose you could say. I had basically known her my whole life, since my dad introduced us at some charity thing when we were little. I had never really talked to her or tried to be her friend or anything until I moved back this summer. I had seen her at The Grill once and well, we got to talking. Soon enough she just became another girl in my contacts, nothing more. Somehow she couldn't exactly grasp that.

"Oh, Damon, don't act like you aren't happy to hear from me."

"I'm not happy. This isn't me acting." Somehow that just got a laugh from her.

"Whatever, listen, I'm bored. My parents are out and I miss you. You didn't even say hi to me yesterday at school." Gee, I wonder why… "So come over. Make it up to me?" I knew she was trying to sound demanding but it came out as a question. Mystic Falls didn't have class today, something about the founding families having to gather for an upcoming ball or something? I swear I had never been to a town that still did balls and was as active with their history as Mystic Falls.

"I'll be there in twenty." I might as well make the best out of this day.

* * *

I walked into my house with Stefan right behind me. He had been very kind on the ride to my house, asking questions about me and my family. I didn't mind like I usually did when people asked me things, he sounded genuine, unlike the people who would ask me just because they felt like they had too.

"So, where's your aunt?" I looked over at Stefan and gave him a look before he simply smiled as he realized his mistake. "Oh, right."

"Yeah, she goes to all these meetings now since she's my guardian. She kind of took over the place of my parents there. She hates going to them, but she knows how much it means to the town, so she makes an appearance." Stefan simply nodded his head, not asking any more questions, and I was thankful.

"Yeah, my dad loves going to them, I don't know why. He really finds this whole towns history important, I could care less, but to him it's kind of big."

"What about Damon? Does he care?" I didn't mean to ask the question, but it sort of just came out, luckily though it didn't seem to mean anything to Stefan, as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I don't really think so. All Damon has to worry about is taking over dad's business when he's older. That's what he's been pressured for ever since he was little, that's why he's so foul to everyone. It wasn't easy for him growing up." Wow. That kind of explained a lot. I frowned, Damon didn't even seem like the type of guy who would want a company, let alone run it. Almost as if hearing my thoughts Stefan continued. "Of course, he wants nothing to do with it. Anything that our dad has to do with, Damon doesn't want it. He just wants to bounce from city to city and girl to girl. That's his lifestyle." Somehow hearing Stefan saying that made me upset and I couldn't tell why.

"Why don't your dad and Damon get along?" I didn't know if I was digging into some personal territory or not, but Stefan showed no sign that I was.

"That really does go way back. They never got along. It really has to do with my mother…" he trailed off and I could tell he didn't want to get into that part of the story and I nodded in understanding. "It wasn't so bad when he was younger, but as he got already it just got worse. I guess dad pulling him away from his last girlfriend was really the final straw."

"Girlfriend?" I found it sad that that was the only word I could say at the moment. Why would I care about any girl? "I mean, all this has to do with a girl?"

"Well, not really. Her name was Rebekah Mikaelson. They met when Damon was 15. She came from money, and a lot of it. Our dad was absolutely ecstatic when they met and took a liking to each other. Soon they were inseparable and Damon was completely head over heels for her. Anything she wanted, he would have done and that's exactly what got him into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Rebekah was a sweet girl; she was amazing, as was her whole family. She had four brothers, but only one she was very close to; the oldest one, Klaus. They were closer than most siblings and she was very protective of her, which is why we found it crazy when he also took a liking to Damon. They became very close; almost best friends. I have to say I found myself jealous at times. Damon and Klaus had each other's backs and they would have done anything to keep the other one out of trouble, which is what Klaus was; trouble. He was a really messed up guy, considering he had a bad past with his dad. Damon and Rebekah were the only people who understood him. One day he even got caught up in this big drug deal. He didn't have the money and he was really freaking out, which led Rebekah to start freaking out. So, she did the only thing she could think of and called up Damon, she knew he could get the money quick and he did. He went to meet the guys; he didn't even know what he was getting himself into. He freaked out and tried to run away, he had never been mixed up in drugs. The leader of the gang didn't like that very much and shot at Damon. He hit his shoulder, but it was enough to take him down and steal the money. After that everything changed."

My voice was stuck in my throat. Damon, poor Damon, I had no idea this is what he went through. I could feel tears starting to come to my eyes as I listened on to Stefan's story.

"Klaus was scared out of his mind. If Damon died of blood loss, it could have all been pinned on him. Nobody even knew he was mixed in with drugs and that was going to get him into a lot of trouble. He called the cops, but didn't stay after that. He took off running and never even looked back. None of us have heard from him since. At the hospital it was crazy. Dad was freaking out; he didn't want anyone to find out about what his son had been doing, he paid a whole lot of money to keep it out of the papers. When he got to the hospital and he saw Rebekah, he pretty much lost it. He went on and on about how it was all her fault. If Damon died it would be her fault, because the "poor fool" couldn't say no to her. He blamed everything on her and her family. He wanted nothing more than to put Klaus behind bars, but that wasn't possible considering no one knew where he was. When Damon woke up Dad absolutely forbade him from seeing Rebekah or anyone in her family. That didn't go over so easily with Damon and he kept his relationship with Rebekah a secret. They snuck out to see each other and if they were at public places, they kept their distance together. One day Dad found Damon sneaking back in from being at her house and that was it. He moved us back over here, and ever since then they haven't really talked. Just when Dad is getting after him or they're having a full blown out fight. Dad's in New York right now, doing some stuff with the business so it isn't really that bad, but once he gets back it will make for some interesting dinners."

I couldn't even speak when he finished. Damon had such a bad past, no wonder he was the way he was. I found myself hating this Rebekah girl. She ruined him, she manipulated him and ruined him. As for his so called friend, Klaus, he was no better; leaving Damon while he was injured and never looking back. By the way Stefan's shoulders were slumped and his head was down, I could tell he didn't like talking about this. So I quickly changed the subject and talked about how my life had been before my senior year and before the tragedy, but all the while my mind stayed on the raven haired boy with a past almost as dark as it.

* * *

So, now you guys know a little about Damon's messed up past and why he is the way he is.  
Well what did you think of this chapter? Review & let me know!


End file.
